


To Aru Fukou no Nichijou

by Rigen97



Series: Himegami X Touma [2]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, NTR Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigen97/pseuds/Rigen97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fukiyose? What happened? You could always tell me, you know? And not only me, everyone in the class would be glad to help you. After all, you're the one who had done so much for us, it's only natural for us to help you."</p><p>"But I can't, if that was the result, if that would happen, if telling him would only hurt me and others I can't, I can't bear the pain, I can't tell him. Why did it have to turn out like this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Aru Fukou no Nichijou

"Kami-yan." on that hot summer holiday where I was being held for suplementary lesson as usual, the overly sweet voice of my rotten classmate Aogami Pierce woke me up.

"Hmm? What's up?" although I know responding to his dirty talk would mean an almost guaranteed headbutt from the Iron Wall girl Fukiyose Seiri, I looked up nonetheless.

"Tsuchimikado and I was debating on which was better, a sailor uniform or a blazer. Since our school already had sailor uniforms, I personally prefer a blazer, but this Tsuchimikado insisted sailor uniforms were better." Aogami still had his forehead pressed against Tsuchimikado while he explain their stupid argument.

"No matter what happened, wasn't the best was P.E. uniform? They showed the lines of the body and accentuate a certain part of them, even the moderate ones." _although somehow the image of Yomikawa-sensei sent shivers down my spine,_ but I didn't say it out loud. What was started as a two-way banter quickly developed into three-way brawl, and as usual, the steel-hard forehead of the Iron Wall girl Fukiyose Seiri slammed to my face.

Except that it wasn't.

Her shocked eyes was just few centimeters of mine as instead of our forehead, our lips touched each others instead...

Now, I, Kamijou Touma, am a normal highschool boys that had grown enough to understand the meaning behind this incident. Most normal people would blush red with increased heartbeat due to excitement, but when you're the heir of the god of misfortune and a girl with ability to pull a supersonic punch, this is the closest to death I could get not counting getting my arms severed. My heartbeat surely increased, but from something entirely different from excitement. _I'm so dead. There's no way she would leave me alive after this. If I'm lucky I'd be able to fake my death, but she would try to really kill me._

"Nyahh, Kami-yan, to think he could melt the Iron Wall girl!"

"Such high technique! Kami-yan, I'll dub it Headbutt Breaker!"

Trying to find a quick way out, I turned my entire body to the sprawled body of Tsuchimikado and Aogami. "Why are you so happy looking at my death sentence?!"

"Kamijou Touma..." a cold and harsh voice chilled my back, and I unconsciously gulped.

_Such Misfortune...._

"You understand what fate awaits you, right?!"

"Fukiyose-dono, both of us know that it was an accident..." unpleasant sweat poured on my face.

"That's it. I'm killing you." she cut my words while snapping her fingers.

"At least spare me my life! SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

"Someone who had stolen my first kiss and I don't even like don't deserve to live!" a fist with superhuman strenght hit my stomach and sent me sliding backwards several meters untill Tsuchimikado caught me.

"Gahh..." my consciousness slowly fades

"Nyah, Kami-yan, you dare stole a first kiss with such magnificent technique, and from our Iron Wall girl on top of that, right in front of us. You really don't deserve to live!" Tsuchimikado locked my arm as more of Fukiyose's rock-hard fist struck my stomach.

"Guhh... Such misfortune" I managed to spoke a little bit before collapsing.

I woke up on the lap of a girl with black long hair. And I know the end of the world was just started.

You see, when you're basicaly the closest person with god of misfortune, waking up in the lap of a girl is the pretext of an inescapable calamity, like getting bitten by an angry nun or getting shocked with a billion volt lightning, or hit at the speed of sound by a beautiful but frightening Class rep. girl.

You got the idea.

Anyway, as my blurred vision started to clear up, I almost sighed in relief as I saw the face of the long-haired girl.

"Kamijou-kun? Are you okay?" with a flat voice than tinged with concern so subtle you won't recognize it without knowing her for a long time, Himegami Aisa asked me.

"I'm fine. What about you? How long did I collapsed?"

"Six hours. All while clinging to Himegami that we have no choice but take both of you to the infirmary." the cold voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Ah, I get it. I'm still dreaming, am I? No matter how depressed I am I wouldn't do such... wait. _Six hours?_ Himegami, _are you really alright?!_ "

A shade of crimson so slight spread through her face. "I'm okay, i-if it's Kamijou-kun..." she mumbled that last part but I'm sure as hell she said that.

"No, I mean after sitting for so much..."

"You should thank her for saving you from becoming a new definition of abstract art, you pervert." Fukiyose interrupted me.

Fukiyose had no way to know, but I had seen firsthand the 'new definition of abstract art' that she was talking about. And I'm not interested in becoming one.

"Fu-Fukiyose-dono, I..." before I could said my apology, she again interrupted me.

"I know, I know, that was an accident, right? I'm sorry for overreacting. See you, Himegami, Kamijou."

Both of us stared at her while she walked away and we inadvertently muttered in unison "She actually treated that as an accident and let it pass."

I ran towards her and grabbed her shoulders "Who are you!? What have you done to Fukiyose!?" a supersonic hit to my stomach winded me and left me unable to spoke, but I managed to squeal several words.

"Glad to see that you are the real Fukiyose that I know."

"I might say it was an accident, but I hadn't forgiven you yet. If I caught the slightest suspicious movement from you, I'll make sure the infirmary won't have enough equipment to treat you." this time, she really left the infirmary.

I stood back up and walked towards Himegami, still sitting _seiza_ style. I offered her my hands "Is your feet alright? Sitting that way for so long is bad, you know."

"T-thanks." she took my hand and slowly stood up. Her feet must've stiff from sitting for a long time.

"But you're really brave to steal a kiss right in front of me, Kamijou-kun." her voice suddenly took a darker tone.

"Ara, Himegami-san, what do you mean with that? You do know that slamming to each other at highspeed like that was more qualified as a headbutt than kiss, right?"

"How should I know? I had neither headbutted nor kissed someone before."

"Himegami-san..."

"Aisa."

"Huh?"

"Call me Aisa, Touma. And close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, and a soft sensation filled my lips. _Is she kissing me?!_

After a few second, the soft sensation receded and I opened my eyes to see her smiling and blushing. I supported her and walked out to the hallway, where I found Fukiyose wating.

"I'll take her from here. You can't just walk in to the girl's dorm."

"Thanks." I handed Himegami to her. Himegami's face looked somewhat dejected but quickly returned to normal.

"See you, Fukiyose-dono, I mean, Fukiyose." I walked back to my dorm thinking about the eventful day.

"Is that really her?" I muttered inadvertently.

"I picked up a strong smell of a _tsundere_ from her." the face of a certain 15 centimeters Magic God popped out of my pocket. "Anyway, can't we pick something up on the way? It's already late and because of _a certain someone_ collapsed for so long, I hadn't had neither lunch nor dinner yet." her voice became cold and harsh as she climbed to my shoulder.

"I seriously beginning to wonder why did I fought the entire world just to save you."

"It's not too late, you know. Crushing me with your hands or feet would probably enough to scatter my form away. I won't die, but I won't be able to form physical body ever again."

"After all I did for you? No thanks. I'll destroy the entire hemisphere and commit suicide before I let anyone do that to you." both of us smiled and she reached her arms to my face.

"What an idiot."

But then a dark voice filled with pure malice froze me on track.

"Touma..." the voice belongs to a girl in white nun robes, decorated in gold thread. And the owner of the voice bared her sharp fangs towards me.

_Such Misfortune...._

The next morning, the Unfortunate Highschool Student that was Kamijou Touma again walked towards his school, after accidentally broke his toothbrush, bitten by an angry nun, his neighbor beat him due to inexplicable grudge, a figurine-like Magic God threatened to gouge his eyes out (which she finally decided not to because "There's no need for another person to become the Magic God of Norse mythology"), and a Level 5 Electromaster chased him halfway through the city.

Maybe you'd grown sick with it, but for the story's sake, I repeat: Kamijou Touma was a very unfortunate person.

And yet, as the hand of clock turned, so is the course of my life.

"Talking about it, why did you take the suplementary lesson, Fukiyose?"

"Huh?" her face turned slightly pink, I think she's still bothered by yesterday after all. "W-well, as you know I wasn't a high level esper and if I wanted to graduate into my preferred college I have to work hard to build my scores. I-it's definitely not because _a certain someone_ goes to the suplementary lesson or anything, mumble mumble...."

"(What a terrible liar, well, I think that was a good thing. Even a guy as dense as me would know that _this certain someone_ was her actual reason. I wonder who was that though...)"

"(There are limit on how hopeless a human could be, you know. She definitely means _you_ )"

"(Don't mess with me, Othinus, especially when I know it's not out of jealousy.)"

"(I'll snap your optical sensory nerve one by one.)"

"Spare me that horror!"

"Hmm? Kamijou? Who are you talking with?"

"N-no, I'm not talking to anyone in particular!"

"What a terrible liar."

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Nyah, knowing Kami-yan, he probably talked to his imaginary huge-chested loli girlfriend in micro-bikini."

"I see, Tsuchimikado, you got a death wish.",

"Oh honestly..." before either of our fist could connect, a supersonic fist hit my stomach.

"Bgh!?"

"I started suspecting that you guys are hardcore masochist that got turned on by my fist."

"That's ridiculous." I clutched my stomach in pain.

"(What a coincidence. I also thought that way.)"

"Shut up! That's because you're a sadist!"

"As I thought, you're really talking to someone. Did you snuck a headset or something?"

"...give me a break..."

"Alright, everyone, let's start the suplementary lesson!" Tsukuyomi Komoe, the mini-teacher that looks like an elementary school student's took over the situation. 

Because the Unfortunate Highschool Student that was Kamijou Touma had run halfway through the city, his hard work in the form of a bento box had dropped somewhere, thus he was left without food for lunch. And as if to rub salt into my wounds, my wallet was accidentally dropped in the hallway of my dorm.

"(Human, you understand what this means, don't you?)"

"(Save it for later. Kamijou-san is going to lament on his carelessness.) Sigh, such misfortune..."

"Somehow I had predicted that this would happen." the girl with not much of facial expression that was Himegami Aisa sat beside me. "That's why I brought two bentos today."

"Imposible! Someone had finally taken control over my misfortune!" I practically jumped at the chance.

"(Hey, don't forget about me! I still need to eat!)"

"(Why'd you come with me in the first place?)"

"Touma? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I quickly answered as I took the box from her. " _Itadakimasu!_ "

But then I sensed that Fukiyose was staring at me. "Something's wrong?" I asked at reflex.

"Ah, no, nothing. I was just thinking it'd be nice to bring bentos once in a while."

"If you wanted I could make one for you, but then I can't bring any for Touma...."

"Why did you bring one for Kamijou anyway? And when did you started calling him Touma?"

"Is it wrong to do that to my boyfriend?"

Silence.

"Eeeh!?" the entire class shouted in unison.

"(There you go. There's no way you could live peacefuly anymore.)"

"(Shut up, you apathetic, sadistic Magic God!)"

"(Well, I _am_ a god of war.)"

"S-so, when did you started going out?"

"Last Tuesday. What of it? It didn't worth fussing over, does it?"

"Well, you're a boy after all. But...." a hint of sadness filled her face for an instant, before returned to same stern face. "You could at least tell me, baKamijou."

"What? Why should I? She confessed in front of the class! And stop calling me baKamijou, that name would stuck otherwise!!"

She averted her eyes. I wasn't the most perceptive person in the class, but even I felt that there's something off with her.

"Don't be so gloomy, you're supposed to be the cheerful, energetic Class Rep. character, remember? Seeing you so gloomy would just plunge everyone here to the depth of despair."

"I don't want to hear that from you." she turned her eyes back to me. "Especially when you're the cause of it." her voice was barely a whisper, but I could hear it clear as a day.

"(See? She hated me so much that she felt gloomy just by talking with me.)"

"(I'm seriously going to snap your optical nerve.)"

"(Why?!)"

"Hey, Touma. Tomorrow was Sunday." Himegami suddenly said. "So I was thinking, uh,..."

"What, are you going to ask me on a date?" I cut her off "Sure, why not? I was actually thinking about the same thing." that was a lie, of course, but I was not opposed to go out on a date with her, so it's not entirely lie either.

"A d-d-date?!" Fukiyose suddenly flinched.

"What's wrong with you? I was asking Himegami out, not you! Ouch!" she hit my head, and my sight got blurry for a few second.

"Come with me for a second." she dragged me out to the roof.

"H-hey, Fukiyose, what's happening? And I didn't even get to finish my lunch! Such misfortune...."

"I just have to say it, huh. Yes, that's right, that must be the answer, that's what I have to do, I just have to say it to him, just have to tell him, just have to let him know everything, hell with everyone else, I have to do this...."

"Hey, Fukiyose, are you allright? Your face is red, and your breathing is hard. Do you have a cold or something? Let's head to the infirmary before gbh!" she suddenly sent a flying kick towards me, which I thankfully able to deflect. It was strange, I was never went to full on fighting mode when I was with her, but although her kick was strong, there was no malice or anger in it, just something like frustation.

"Fukiyose!" she swiped her feet and spun a full 360 degree as she sent a kick with another foot. A fist almost collided with my head, but her knees winded me. "Gah!" is it just me or her movement was slower?

I rolled to my side before her foot axe-kicked the air. I don't really want to fight her so I spun around and managed to grip her on a headlock.

"Release me! Release me so I could kick your butt, Kamijou Touma!"

"Hell no! Who would release you if you say that! You need to calm down!" unexpectedly, she broke down into a cry.

"Fukiyose? What happened? You could always tell me, you know? And not only me, everyone in the class would be glad to help you. After all, you're the one who had done so much for us, it's only natural for us to help you."

"But I can't, if that was the result, if that would happen, if telling him would only hurt me and others I can't, I can't bear the pain, I can't tell him. Why did it have to turn out like this?"

"Wait, don't tell me, Fukiyose? By any chance, you're not..."

"Argh, YES! YES I'm in love!"

"That's great, isn't it?" before she reverted to the incomprehensible bable, I cut her off and turned her around so I could face her. "So that's what happened. And I take it you need my help to confess to this lucky person, right? Damn, I almost felt jealous to this person, ack!" another fist got a clean hit on my stomach.

"That's not what happened at all! Aarggh, why can't you understand, Kamijou Touma!"

"T-then tell me what happened! Kamijou-san is not a Psychometric esper, you know!" to my surprise she hugged me, and a soft sensation spread through my entire body. "W-what?"

"I'm in love with you, baKamijou."

Silence.

"(Human, I'm... suffocating.)"

"Hmm?! Whose voice was that?"

"Sshh" I practically shoved her away. "Why..."

"H-huh?"

"What did I do to make you like me? Why is it have to be me? Why did it have to turn out like this? Why can't I get the ending where no one got hurt and everyone smiled? Now that that was no longer an option, how did I supposed to choose the one to hurt? I can't choose her without hurting you and I can't choose you without hurting her! And yet, how am I supposed to hurt the people around me, the people that I had worked so hard to protect? Now no matter what ending did I choose, all that left for us to get hurt!"

She smiled "Thank you, Touma. You even hurt yourself trying to find a way to not hurt me. I'm happy with just that."

But then her fist collided once again with my head.

"As I thought, I still cannot forgive you for stealing my first kiss, and you even had the nerve to reject me after that."

"How many times did I have to say that that was an accident?!?"


End file.
